Holding Out For A Hero
by Lucy-Fabgay
Summary: Glee/Supergirl AU: From both Kitty and Marley's perspectives as the story goes on. Marley Rose is Supergirl, and with a crush on her best friend, Kitty Wilde, she struggles to balance her love life, her secret life, and the troubles both bring to light.


It was dark, the winter weather was quickly settling in and coming out without a jacket was possibly the stupidest thing Kitty had ever done, though leaving the club alone, after midnight, was coming up quickly to take that top spot. Wrapping her bare arms around herself, trying to find some sort of warmth at least as she made her way home. It wasn't till she was blocks away from both the club and her apartment that things started to bother the short blonde. She'd need carefully listening to some stranger behind her for the last twenty minutes now, just the sound of their shoes hitting the damp sidewalk was the only way Kitty knew they were still there, but with the occasional turn to see if they were following her, she began to realise they were.

With a quickening of her heart rate, Kitty did her best to take slow yet deep breaths, her mind set on trying to find someone, anyone, but soon the silence of the sidestreets set in, and even the stranger had fallen silent. Spinning on her kitten heels, the girls blue eyes grew wide in slight panic to find they weren't there, nowhere to be seen. Maybe she'd been imagining it? Maybe she was just making up the scenario in her mind, but as she turned to start off again, her tiny body instantly clashed with anothers, and a sharp gasp left her painted lips, only to be met with a slightly goofy, yet oddly sinister grin.

"Jesus, Finn, you gave me a fright." A blush tinted over pale cheeks as she looked up at her old friend, though something about his presence made her hold on herself tighten.

"You out here alone?" He asked, darkened eyes looking up easily over the top of the blonde.

With a nod, Kitty cleared her throat. "Heading home, I got fed up with being out, and it seems cabs are useless if you don't have the exact cash on you there and then." She huffed, still annoyed at the numerous calls she'd made before walking.

"I know a shortcut back, c'mon." He offered, and with a slightly drunken head on her shoulders, Kitty accepted, though something still didn't feel right as he lead her off down a couple more side streets.

As they walked, her blurred thoughts were racing at what could be wrong, she'd gone to school with Finn, he'd been great and they had barely stayed in contact after both parted ways, but as she followed him down an alley, a thought came up, big and bold in her mind, and her brow furrowed.

"Finn, how do-" Kitty was cut off when her body was slammed hard against a wall, the wind being knocked from her body. As she gasped out, his goofy smile had disappeared and all that was left was the sinister tint she'd seen before.

"Shut up." He ordered bluntly, grabbing at the blonde's wrists and pinning them harshly against the wall above her head.

"Finn, stop it!" She yelled as she tried to break free, his monsterous grip too much for her, the alcohol in her system not helping one bit. She screamed louder, though no one around to help, nobody coming from neighbouring apartments, not even a flicker of light from windows. She was alone, and she was in a terrible position.

Kitty refused to give her trying though, she kicked her legs, squirming and fighting back as much as she could, her tries of shouting still carrying on, she wasn't going to be a victim again, not now and not ever, even with the odd jab he threw to her torso before cupping his free hand over her mouth, but with the size of his hand, he cupped her nose, restricting her breathing, causing panic to take over the petite blonde, the fact that breathing was now a struggle sent her into shock. Her head became light and dizzy, her chest rising and falling frantically as she fought to survive, but as spots became visible in her vision, the towering that was once in front of her, had suddenly disappeared, as had the force over her body, and only the blood in her ears and faint grunts sounded out noticeably to Kitty as she slide to the floor.

In the faint glow of the streetlights, a figure came into view, golden brown locks fell over a royal blue top, a crimson 'S' on the chest, and a soft but worried voice danced lightly into Kitty's ears as she slowly blacked out, the sound of her name from the unknown hero was all she could hear as she went, though in her own unconscious state, the others known name slipped out.

"Supergirl.."


End file.
